


Wake Me Up

by deedeeinfj



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeinfj/pseuds/deedeeinfj





	Wake Me Up

Jack squinted one eye open to look at the nearby clock: past three in the morning. For a few moments between sleeping and full consciousness, he could not tell what had roused him. Then he felt Phryne moving beside him. Heard her quiet sighs. Even with his back to her, he knew what she was doing; those sounds of hers were unmistakable. He closed his eyes and wet his lips.

"Yes..." he heard her whisper. "Yes..."

His body's response to her was as inevitable and natural as breathing, but he held still. He didn't want to intrude, and, truth be told, listening as she pleasured herself was intensely erotic.

Her sighs raised in pitch, and Jack gritted his teeth to keep silent. As she chased her release, he could feel the back-and-forth movement of her foot nearest his leg, the pull of the sheets.

"Jack," she moaned.

At the sound of his name, he could not hold back the groan that vibrated deep in his chest. Phryne stopped, though her breathing still came fast and rough in the silence. She said his name again, but this time it was a question.

He turned over to face her. She was naked as the day she was born. "I'm sorry," he said with a wince.

"Sorry for what?" she asked, then shook her head. "No, never mind that. How long have you been awake?"

"Several minutes at least," he confessed.

She smiled and raised an eyebrow. "You should have joined me... unless you simply enjoyed listening."

"I did. That is, yes, I enjoyed... I hadn't... I didn't want to assume..."

"Yes?"

"Well, I didn't want to assume that your fantasy was about me. I thought it might be rude to interrupt. But then I heard my name, and it was... Christ, Phryne."

She reached over and stroked his jaw. "You didn't want to intrude on my fantasies about someone else," she said, almost to herself. Then she met his gaze directly with a rather tender one of her own. "What am I to do with you, Jack Robinson?"

He didn't know how to answer that, and he had not the vaguest idea what she might be thinking, but she spared him the effort of thought when she pushed him onto his back. Her long, pale leg slid over his waist, and she sat up over him, reaching between them to cup him over his pajamas.

"Please," he said, hoarse and more than a little desperate.

"You want me, Jack?"

"More than anything."

"Good."

She tugged his clothes out of her way, touched herself until her hand was slick (earning a whispered expletive from Jack), and coated his cock so liberally that every breath carried with it the heady smell of her desire for him. Then she pushed her hands against his chest and took him inside her.

"I was thinking of you, Jack," she said as she rocked her hips over him. "Your fingers, your tongue, your cock."

"Christ," he panted. "Fuck."

"I was about to come. Touch me, Jack." She took one of his hands and guided it between them. "Yes, love, like that." A whimper escaped her throat. "But it's so much better when it's you. So much better to come -- mmm, yes, Jack -- to come with you inside me."

She didn't speak again as he stroked her closer to her release, and he couldn't have strung together two words if he tried. Her head fell back, and she braced her hands on his thighs as she cried out, her muscles tightening around him. When she had recovered, she lifted herself off of him.

"Phryne, what?" His fingers flexed on her hips. "Please..."

But she slid down over his legs and wrapped her lips around him, and all disappointment was forgotten as she twirled her tongue. He fisted his hands in the sheets as he fought his body's impulse to thrust into her mouth. It didn't take long for him to lose himself in her, watching in awe, as he always did, when she swallowed his release.

His chest heaved beneath her as she readjusted his pajamas, moved back over him, and rested the full weight of her torso on his. Her forearms framed his head, and she covered his mouth with soft kisses.

"Early shift tomorrow... today, that is?" she asked, smoothing back his hair. He nodded. "I didn't mean to wake you."

He exhaled a laugh. "Wake me whenever you like. It's surreal, still."

"What is?"

"Being wanted. Like that." He traced his fingers down her spine. "Especially by you."

"I wanted you long before you let me have you, cruel man," she grinned. She kissed his bottom lip and sucked it between hers for a moment. "Wake you whenever I like, hmmm?"

"I would consider it a personal favor, Miss Fisher."

She laughed, and a wicked gleam sparkled from her eyes. "What if my fantasy is someone else, though? I know now how you feel about intruding..."

Jack growled and rolled her onto her back. "Wake me. Especially if it's someone else. I'll make you forget him."

"Him?"

"Him, her, it." He lowered his lips to hers, each of them smiling into the kiss.

"It's surreal for me, too, you know," she said. "This, with you." She shifted her body to the side, but her fingers continued to stroke his hair. His eyelids drooped, and the warmth of her body curled against his, the soothing movement of her fingers in his hair, were like a drug. "Go back to sleep, you noble, ridiculous jewel of a man."

He should have objected to being called ridiculous - and noble - and a jewel, but he was too tired to argue.


End file.
